Je t'attendais
by Pannonique
Summary: O.S. Lucius & Narcissa; plein de bons sentiments et une romance dégoulinante. C'est le bal de Noël et Narcissa ne voit pas venir son cavalier...


**Première histoire publiée sur ce site: O.S. _Lucius_x_Narcissa_. Du romantisme dégoulinant et une tonne de bons sentiments fleur bleue X_x C'est pas de ma faute, pardonnez-moi XD La prochaine sera plus... réaliste. N'hésitez pas à commenter et surtout critiquez, et ne soyez pas indulgents :D**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car qui sait ce que j'en ferais... XDD**

* * *

Son coeur battait si fort lorsqu'elle descendait les escaliers qu'elle s'étonnait que les autres élèves à côté d'elle ne l'entendent pas. Ses fins cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en un chignon compliqué, ses yeux vert-gris étaient remplis d'excitation, et étaient superbement mis en valeur par un trait de crayon noir. Sa bouche fine avait la couleur des framboises mûres, ses joues étaient délicatement empourprées et ses cils s'étendaient à l'infini, recourbés et recouverts de mascara noir. Narcissa Black était époustouflante. Son corps gracile se mouvait avec grâce et élégance dans une longue robe bustier, faite de soie verte. Sa petite poitrine était parée d'un magnifique pendentif, une petite émeraude qui captivait le regard. Elle portait des boucles d'oreille assorties, et des escarpins verts et argents chaussaient ses pieds. Elle était en Sixième Année à Serpentard, et elle avait attendu ce soir depuis très, très longtemps. Ce bal de Noël devait être le plus beau de sa vie.

En descendant les escaliers, avec son port de reine et son air hautain, bien que troublée, elle sentit les regards se poser sur elle. Surprise, admiration, jalousie. Envie, désir, haine. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer les autres élèves, et cherchait désespérément son cavalier. Celui qui faisait battre son coeur. Celui avec qui elle se marierait l'année prochaine. Celui qui ne l'aimait pas...

Avec anxiété, elle s'aperçut que Lucius Malfoy n'était pas là. Tout simplement absent. Les élèves dans le hall la regardaient d'un air moqueur. Ainsi, la cadette des Black s'était fait poser un lapin par le Don Juan des Serpentards. Intéressant... voilà qui alimenterait les rumeurs le lendemain. Narcissa cacha son sentiment d'abandon et de désespoir derrière une moue d'ennui. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer; son corset était peut-être trop serré... elle ne pouvait plus respirer et une sourde angoisse lui étreignait le coeur. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas pu...

Sous les regards interrogateurs des autres élèves, elle feignait l'indifférence: « Bien sur, Lucius a toujours deux heures de retard... »; « Il doit être fourré dans les jupes d'on ne sait qui, mais je me porte très bien, voir mieux, sans lui... »; « Salut Melisanda. Quoi, oh, Lucius? Je viens juste d'arriver... il veut se faire prier, à mon avis. Mais tu sais, ça ne marche pas avec moi... » En réalité, chaque seconde était plus dure que la précédente. Finalement, le hall finit par se vider, les élèves commençant à se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour l'ouverture du bal. Bal qu'elle était censée ouvrir avec ce crétin de Malfoy. Ah, ça, oui, il devait être dans un lit quelconque, en train d'améliorer quelque performance sexuelle avec une élève débauchée. A cette pensée, les joues de Narcissa redevinrent cramoisies. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la délicieuse sensation d'être la reine du monde qu'elle éprouvait une demi-heure auparavant. Là, elle se sentait gênée, trahie, jalouse, honteuse. Elle sortit prendre l'air sur un balcon, la rage au ventre. Le vent frais la fit frissonner. Heureusement, le bal ne commençait que dans une heure. Pour le moment, c'était l'entrée, l'apéritif, la mise en bouche. Il lui restait encore le temps de se jeter du haut du balcon.

Les minutes passaient. Finalement, Narcissa céda. Son visage s'emplit d'une infinie tristesse. Il n'était pas venu. Il ne viendrait pas. Avec un sentiment de lassitude, elle se laissa glisser au sol, dos au château. Elle contemplait l'horizon, tandis que des larmes, pareilles à de petites perles, s'échappaient de ses yeux. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas... Ce soir qu'elle avait attendu, cette soirée qui aurait du être inoubliable, était gâchée. Pire. C'était indescriptible, et Narcissa Black aurait aimé s'enfoncer sous terre à cet instant. Car oui, elle aimait Lucius, de cet amour discret qu'on ne révèle pas. Un sourire de temps en temps, une parole polie, des regards en douce. Lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, Narcissa s'était contentée de dire "oui" avec le plus grand sang-froid possible. Mais une fois rentrée dans sa salle commune, elle avait explosé. Lucius ressentait-il des sentiments à son égard? L'aimait-il? Voulait-il l'assurer de son amour avant le mariage prochain? Visiblement, non. Il s'était joué d'elle.

Son maquillage ne coulait pas. Ses lèvres ne tremblaient pas. En revanche, ses yeux verts reflétaient un immense désespoir. Elle voulait rester là. Abandonnée. Puis, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Surprise et ne voulant pas être vue en train de pleurer, elle se releva et tenta vainement de sécher ses larmes.

— Black!

Lucius. C'était lui. Le coeur de Narcissa fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Impensable, inconcevable, inimaginable... Visiblement, il la cherchait. Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre ouverte donnant sur le balcon lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il se figea brusquement. Puis, il s'approcha doucement, et constata qu'elle tremblait. Avec délicatesse, il prit son menton entre ses mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent ceux, sublimes, de sa future épouse. Il y lut de la peur. De l'anxiété. Du soulagement. De l'appréhension. De la colère. De la joie. De la tristesse, surtout. Et puis quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

Lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle baissa immédiatement le regard.

— Tu pensais que j'avais oublié.

Ce n'était pas une question. La nuance d'incrédulité dans sa voix fit frissonner la jeune femme. Elle acquiesça lentement, mais ne le regardait toujours pas. "Oui, Malfoy. Oui, je pensais que tu avais oublié... tu m'as laissé seule pendant presque une heure. Je suis morte d'angoisse et de jalousie pour toi. Je me suis consumée d'amour. Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse."

— Non, sérieusement, Black... tu croyais que j'avais oublié? Que je t'avais oubliée?

La jeune femme blonde leva enfin la tête. Là au clair de lune, il sut plus qu'il ne vit qu'elle avait pleuré. Enfin, cédant à un impulsif instinct, elle se mit à parler de sa voix douce et claire:

— Ouais, Malfoy. Je croyais que tu avais oublié, que tu m'avais oubliée, parce-que tu ne m'aimes pas! Je croyais que tu étais quelque part en train... en train de... - elle ne parvenait pas à le dire. L'idée que Lucius ait eu des rapports sexuels alors qu'elle poireautait comme une idiote lui paraissait absolument inconcevable, désormais.

— En train de quoi? Non, attends... tu croyais que j'étais en train de me foutre en l'air avec une fille? Le soir du bal de Noël? Tu es folle, Black? Moi, aller voir quelque part alors que tu m'attends... enfin, d'ailleurs, je m'excuse du retard, mais si tu veux vraim... Attends... tu as dis que je ne t'aimais pas?

Il était réellement surpris. Blessé, aussi. Blessé qu'elle le pensait à la hauteur, plutôt à la bassesse de sa réputation? Car malgré les dires, Lucius était très fidèle en amour. Et il ne baisait pas avec n'importe quelle traînée. Et dire qu'elle pensait qu'il s'envoyait en l'air derrière son dos! Elle le connaissait donc aussi mal?

— Non, je... enfin, oui! Tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime!

— Ah bon? Et comment tu m'aimes?

Leur discussion était trop avancée pour que la jeune Black puisse revenir sur ses pas. Ses joues avaient à nouveau rougies, et elle était incontestablement magnifique. Superbe. Eblouissante. La colère et la jalousie qui la dévoraient, ainsi que sa passion pour le jeune homme la rendaient tellement envoûtante! Avec un soupir vexé, elle changea de sujet.

— D'ailleurs, tu étais parti faire quoi pendant plus d'une heure, si ce n'était pas pour aller te fourrer dans quelques jupons, s'entendit-elle dire d'une voix sèche.

— J'étais parti faire quoi? Saches, Narcissa Black, que j'étais parti te chercher ça.

Il sortit alors de sa poche un magnifique pendentif. C'était tellement magique que la jeune femme en eut le souffle coupé. Il était encore plus beau que celui qu'elle portait actuellement, offert par sa mère. Instinctivement, elle le toucha, comme si elle avait su qu'elle allait s'en séparer.

—- Il est... superbe, dit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée par l'émotion.

— A ton image.

Elle leva les yeux, surprise. Il lui sourit, et Narcissa sentit son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine. Lucius l'aimait. Au moins, il l'aimait un peu, pour lui offrir ce collier. Elle ôta la chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou et s'approcha de la balustrade.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda-t-il, légèrement incrédule.

— Je le balance, répondit-elle doucement en lâchant son pendentif. Il alla s'écraser dix mètres plus bas, quelque part dans le parc. Puis, elle revint vers son cavalier. Avec un sourire entendu, il lui passa son collier autour du coup. Je ne peux avoir deux pendentifs... je dois bien faire un choix, non?

— Exact. Il sourit de plus belle, mystérieusement. Et j'ai aussi ça pour toi.

Il prit alors la rose blanche à sa boutonnière et la lui tendit. Elle était à peine éclose, et ses pétales immaculés dévoilaient sensuellement tout leur charme. Son parfum était enivrant et un peu entêtant. C'était une rose fraîche, encore pourvue de ses épines délicates. La jeune blonde ouvrit de grands yeux à sa vue. Sa vue se brouilla, tandis que Lucius lui mettait la fleur dans les cheveux. Il fronça les sourcils.

— Voilà la raison de mon retard. Je l'ai fait venir exprès du Pérou. C'est une fleur très rare, et il y a eu un retard dans la livraison. J'ai été obligé de me déplacer jusqu'au Ministère. Père était furieux que le sorcier chargé de cet export ne soit pas fichu de mener sa mission à terme.

— Alors, tu... tu n'étais pas avec une autre fille, balbutia Narcissa.

— Bien sur que non, s'écria-t-il. Enfin, Black, ne me dis pas que tu écoutes ces rumeurs qui racontent que je ne passe jamais une nuit dans le même lit...!

— Hé bien... non. Enfin, si. Des fois. Pas tout le temps, je...

Il attendait patiemment, un rictus moqueur sur le visage.

— Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi, Lucius.

Le jeune homme en question sourit. Il la voyait telle qu'elle était réellement. Belle, douce, confiante. Aimante.

— Excuses acceptées. Narcissa, si tu veux bien te donner la peine... tu sais le bal ouvre dans cinq minutes...

— Oui, bien sur...

Elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait, et se prépara mentalement à faire son apparition dans la salle, toute-puissante au bras du Préfet de Serpentard. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir avancer. La lune dorait leur cheveux presque blancs, rendant leur peaux déjà pâles diaphanes. Brusquement, le jeune homme se tourna vers Narcissa. Il avait abandonné son air séducteur et la regardait avec le plus grand sérieux.

— Narcissa?

— Hm?

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tout à l'heure.

— Quelle question?

— Comment tu m'aimes?

— Lucius, je...

— Je veux savoir.

Mais elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle se contenta de lever la tête et de croiser son regard. Ils se trouvaient face à face. Alors, doucement, ils joignirent leur lèvres à l'unisson. Pour Narcissa, ce fut féerique. Enfin... Elle avait si souvent rêvé de cela! Elle était si heureuse qu'elle en oublia de respirer. Lui était très calme, ses lèvres chaudes et douces goûtant ce qui l'obsédait depuis maintenant des mois. Il était tombé sous le charme de Narcissa en début d'année. Bien que leur mariage soit officiellement annoncé, il ne voulait pas d'un amour à sens unique. Mais il avait trop peur que ça soit le cas, aussi évitait-il un peu celle dont il rêvait les nuits.

Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, comme à regrets, Narcissa sourit.

— Je t'aime comme ça.

Il la caressait du regard. Narcissa, sa Narcissa. Rien qu'à lui... L'un comme l'autre auraient aimé rester là une éternité, mais la prochaine ouverture du bal ne leur en laissait pas le temps. Leurs bras entrelacés, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Les autres préfets étaient là. Sans dire un mot, Lucius et sa cavalière se postèrent à l'avant de la file. Pour "ouvrir le bal".

Les premières notes de musique retentirent soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. Il y eut un grand silence: Narcissa avait finalement trouvé Lucius? Pourquoi avait-elle changé de pendentif? Et d'où venait la fleur dans ses cheveux?

La jeune fille, elle, paraissait tout à fait à son aise. Elle rayonnait comme un soleil, un sourire enchanteur se peignait sur ses lèvres. Lui avait abandonné son air hautain et méprisant, et ne se souciait que de sa cavalière. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. C'était désormais sa raison de vivre. Elle avait pris son coeur, elle qui était pourtant si fragile, semblable à une poupée de porcelaine, inoffensive et enfantine. Lucius était rassuré, à propos du mariage. Ils se marieraient heureux. Après... après, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait l'enrôler. De nouveaux ennuis arriveraient, de nouvelles difficultés. Combien d'heures à faire attendre Narcissa alors qu'il rentrerait d'une mission tardive? Tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses. Mais il savait une chose. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, sa cavalière l'embrassa tendrement.

— Après, nous aurons bien le temps.

* * *

** Je vous avais prévenu.. XD Merci d'avoir lu! **


End file.
